Someday
by i-am-loved17
Summary: Brucas oneshot. This is what I think should have happened with Brucas in episode 4x01.


I wrote this one-shot for a challenge and well, since I was the only one to enter… I won. The premise is what I thought the first episode of the fourth season should be, but only including the Brucas scenes so there isn't much about other characters.

Someday:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buddha once said, 'Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.' The problem is who can really do that without gong crazy. With everyone changing at the same time, how is it that we expect to not look at what could happen in the future? The truth is that we can't. And Unfortunately Lucas Scott knew that better than anyone.

Here he was sitting on a chair in the hospital waiting for any news on his brother's condition and the love of his life has gone into hiding. His best friend, Haley, slept on his right while Peyton sat on his left watching him as he dialed Brooke's number on his phone for the hundredths time.

"You're going to wear the buttons out." Peyton joked, earning only a quick glare from Lucas.

"Are you sure that she didn't tell you where she was going to stay?" Lucas asked the question once again. Right now, he didn't know anything and that was the one thing that he couldn't handle. What if Brooke was pregnant? What if she ran? What if she was pregnant and ran? What if Nathan, Rachel, and Cooper died?

Today was supposed to be a joyful day for the people of Tree Hill and here they were waiting for news that could affect their lives dramatically. After him and his mom ran into Haley on the bridge they made sure that the limo drivers and the newlyweds all arrived at the hospital.

But well they were all where they needed to be, Lucas wasn't. Any other day this would be it for him, nothing could keep him away, but with Brooke being his Brooke, he needed to be with her. He needed to be with his child… if he had one.

"Luke?" Haley asked groggily. "Did the doctor come in yet?"

'Nathan or Brooke? Possible death or possible pregnancy?' Lucas debated in his head. 'I hope I don't regret this.'

"Hales, I have to go. Call me if you hear anything, and I mean anything. Peyton, can you stay with her?" Lucas asked. As soon as Peyton nodded, Lucas had run out the door. Now he just had to find Brooke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A wise man once said, 'To win you have to risk loss."' But did that wise man really have wisdom in love? Had he ever lived a life with loss of the women he loves? Of course, even if he had, he defiantly didn't lose someone as special as Brooke.

That's Lucas was still looking for her still looking for her after two hours of non-stop searching. He had looked everywhere that she could possibly be, along with filling her cell phone to the brink with voicemails.

Now he was sitting at the bench in the rivercourt staring at his phone, willing it to ring. Looking up for only a second he saw the basketball sitting by a tree. Instead of the ball getting his attention like it normally would, it was the tree that sparked his interest. It was by that tree that he had admitted to Brooke that she was the largest part of his world. It was the tree that had witnessed many moment of their relationship that not many other people know about.

But as he stared closer he realized why he was so drawn to the tree; it was under that tree that he had eventually read the first letter that Brooke had written him. He had made a day of it, a day where he learned a lot about his girlfriend that he hadn't even imagined. He had fallen in love with her all over again after reading the letters.

'Letters…' Lucas thought. He looked around the court while he created a plan of how to get his Brooke back to him. Within thirty seconds he was once again running home so that he could get his plan into action.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Brooke." Someone said behind the girl.

Startled, Brooke turned around and frowned. "Hey, Karen."

"What are you doing here?" Karen asked, looking around and motioning the airport.

"I'm helping everyone and moving to California. I don't know if my mom heard me though… or maybe she just doesn't care." Brooke responded carelessly as her boyfriend's mom took a seat beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"Lucas was looking for you. And Peyton had said that you moved out. I just put two and two together."

Brooke turned to Karen with a few tears running down her cheek. "Lucas isn't here is he?"

"No. And I won't tell him if you don't want me too."

"Thanks, Karen."

Karen smiled at the girl who had made it into both her and her son's hearts. Brooke watched as she pulled an envelope from her purse. "But I am going to give this to you. Lucas told me to give this to you if I find you. Haley called with information about Nathan and Lucas had promised he'd go."

"What about Nathan? Is he okay?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"You don't know?" Brooke shook her head. "Rachel and Cooper ran the limo off the bridge and Nathan got stuck in the limo when he went in after them."

Brook was speechless. Here she was running away from her problems, while her friends needed her. The problem was is that if she stayed to help them, she would need their help late. And Brooke Davis depended on no one.

"Well, I'm going to go. But, Brooke, running away isn't always the answer. Now I don't know if you are holding my grandchild or not, but if you leave it would hurt me as well. I couldn't stand to see Lucas brood more than usual."

Brooke smiled through her tears. "Yeah, he already broods enough for all of Tree Hill."

"Think about what I said, Brooke." With that Karen turned around and began walking away.

"Karen!" Brooke called.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know about…?"

Karen smiled with a fear tears threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. "A mother knows these things, even if she doesn't want to."

Brooke sat there watching Karen's retreating figure. After a few minutes of watching the people walk in front of her, she looked down at the envelope that Karen had given her. Written in handwriting that was clearly Lucas' was her name.

Staring at the letter she was brought back to the night that they had finally confessed their love to each other. They had just laid there enjoying being in love. And now… here she was getting on a plane to move 2,800 miles away from the father of her child and her life as she knows it.

Deciding that she wanted to know what it said, she slowly ripped it open and pulled the paper out. Hesitantly, she unfolded the sheet of paper. As she did so a picture fell into her lap. Turning it over so that she could she the photo, she found a picture of them that they had taken just after they had gotten together. Mouth had taken it of them at the rivercourt after he had won a game with the guys.

Getting back to the letter, she sat the picture beside her and let a couple more tears fall.

_My dear Brooke,_

_I'm sorry. God I'm sorry, Brooke, for everything. I'm sorry for kissing Peyton, I'm sorry for our past, I'm sorry that I didn't call you on my trip, and I'm sorry for not being there for you to talk to. _

_I know that telling you sorry in a letter seems like a coward thing to do, but as long as we have these letters to each other, I don't have to worry about our love. Maybe you're scared I'm going to hurt you again, but what you're doing by hiding is hurting me. _

_My mom and I found a pregnancy test in your purse. I can't believe that you didn't tell me. We could have gone through this together. I know what my mom went through with Dan and now Keith and I don't want that for you, me our any kids that we may have._

_Since you won't answer any of my calls, I guess that I should tell you that Nathan, Rachel and cooper are in the hospital. I don't know what's going to happen to any of them and that scares me, Brooke. Where are you? I need you here because without you I'm falling apart. I have to be strong for Haley, but what if Nathan isn't alright? _

_Please, Brooke, please just come to the hospital and help me! _

_I really love you,_

_Lucas_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Lucas was sitting in the hospital waiting room. This time, however, he was alone. Haley had called him and told him that Nathan and Rachel would be alright, but Cooper was still in critical condition. Peyton had left and he doubted that Haley would leave Nathan's side, so he just waiting in front of the elevator just in case Brooke had received his letter.

Picking up his phone to see if his mom had called him, he missed the opening of the elevator.

"Hi." A soft voice said from in front of Lucas.

Lucas looked up and smiled. "Brooke."

Brooke pushed Lucas back down in the chair before he could stand up and sat beside him. "Don't stand up. You need to sit for this."

"Anything for you, Brooke, just tell me where you were."

Brooke sighed and looked him in the eyes. "Your mom found me at the airport. I was going to move to California. I'm pregnant, but… Lucas, I don't want to ruin your life."

"Brooke, it's my choice, too."

"You're not the only guy that I've slept with." Brooke closed her eyes as she said this.

"You mean…" Lucas hesitated.

"I'm sorry, Lucas." Brooke said, before standing up. She leaned over the silent Lucas and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Lucas watched as she got the elevator and she walked onto it when it opened. Before either of them noticed it he was standing beside her in the elevator.

"I want to help you, Brooke." Lucas said determinedly.

"Just let it go, Luke." Brooke sobbed trying to ignore him.

Lucas took her hands into his and bent down so that she was kind of looking into his eyes. "I want to be with you, Brooke. Maybe you are having the devil's baby, but it's also your baby. You'll make that baby perfect; you couldn't produce anything less."

"Lucas, no…"

Brooke fell into Lucas's arms and let him rub his hands through her hair. "I love you, Brooke. I want to be there for you, like you were there for me."

Brooke pulled back and looked into his eyes. The door to the elevator opened and they stepped out.

"I love you, too, Luke. But I don't want you to do this. I can't have you regretting being with me." Brooke turned around and headed to the exit of the hospital

"So this is it?"

Brooke turned around and nodded. "Your letter made me decide to stay here, but I don't want to make any promises for the future."

As Brooke walked away, Lucas looked up at the ceiling and made a promise to himself; a promise to convince Brooke to let him in. And like everything, a wise man once said, 'We can't form our children on our own concepts; we must take them and love them as God gives them to us.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was it… tell me what you thought.


End file.
